Takeda Uchiha
'''Character First Name''' Takeda '''Character Last Name''' Uchiha '''IMVU Username''' Jr2Royal '''Nickname''' '''Age''' 11 '''Date of Birth''' 07/04 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Asian '''Height''' 5'2 '''Weight''' 95 lbs. '''Blood Type''' O- '''Personality Base''' Neutral '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Classification''' Sensor Type '''Unique Traits''' The '''Sharingan''' (写輪眼, ''Literally meaning:'' Copy Wheel Eye, ''Meaning (Viz):'' Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, ''San Daidōjutsu'', ''Literally meaning:'' Three Great Eye Techniques) '''Scars/Tattoos''' A vertical scar over his left eye. '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' From a young age, Takeda was quiet and insightful. He lived at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them. Although this approach prevents him from becoming close with many people, it enabled him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. He would think about shinobi and origins of the village and its future. Despite being a pacifist by nature, Takeda felt his own needs were secondary to everyone he cared about, described by others as selfless and very protective of those he loves. '''Nindo''' Life's greatest lessons are learned through pain. '''Summoning''' Cannot summon. Lacks the mental capability. '''Bloodline/Clan''' Uchiha clan symbol.png The '''Uchiha clan''' (うちは一族, ''Uchiha Ichizoku'') was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after its downfall. '''Ninja Class''' Genin '''Element One''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release Fire Release] '''Element Two''' '''Advanced Nature''' '''Weapon of choice''' Katana '''Statsbook''' '''Chakra Color''' Purple '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces).Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces)Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): (10) 20''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): (10) 15''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):(1) 6''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): ''' Total: 41 '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu:''''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release%3A_Great_Fireball_Technique Great Fireball Technique] '''Genjutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_False_Surroundings_Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique] '''Team''' Squad 2 '''Allies''' Hidden Leaf '''Enemies''' (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' '''Childhood/Academy Years: Takeda Uchiha was born into the most renowned clan in the Hidden Leaf to his mother Eri Uchiha and his father Kenshin Uchiha. Both skilled Jonin to their own right, they wanted to raise their child to be the next great Uchiha shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Takeda didn't look like the traditional Uchiha that would normally have black hair. He was born with hair white as snow, which led to him being alienated by most of the other families within the clan, but to his delight he was loved and cared for by both his parents as if he was the best child they could have been graced with. He can remember stories his father would tell him of the powerful ninja who had been products of his very clan! The one who stood out to him the most to this day was Madara Uchiha. He remembers the stories his father and mother would tell him of Madara being the strongest Uchiha to come of the Hidden leaf and that drove him to study and read as many books regarding anything to do with his clan as soon as he was able to read to gain knowledge in hopes of becoming as strong as his predecessors as he matured and got older. Even at a young age, he caught on to everything his father and mother would teach him in the upcoming years preparing him the academy. Before he even knew it that day had finally come, the day of his ninth birthday and time to prepare to join the academy and begin his road to becoming a shinobi. Enrolling at the academy really brought young Takeda out of his shell as he became more social and talkative. He progressed at a fast rate to what he believes was due to the training his father and mother had put him through the years before joining the academy. The Academy teachers took notice of his unusually fast progression through his training at the academy saying "We haven't seen an Uchiha of this progression since Itachi". Through all the praise from his teachers and fellow classmates and all the fun and laughter he had during his tenure at the academy it was finally time to graduate at the age of 11, that was the day his life would be turned upside down. His mother and father were sent out on an S-Ranked mission to help aid a village in an attack by the Akatsuki, little did young Takeda know his grauation day would become the day he would receive the darkest news of his young life. That joyful morning after graduation he was patiently waiting for his mother and father to come home from their mission, instead on the day that they should have been the most of proud him he was met by a fellow Jonin that had been fighting alongside his parents. The message that the Jonin would bestow upon young Takeda would change his life forever. The Jonin explained to him what had happened and that his mother and father put their lives on the line to help save the village that had been under attack by the Akatsuki, and had succumbed to death as a result. Tears flowing like two rivers coming from his eyes and feeling pain for the first time in his life, Young Takeda was left all alone for the first time in his young life. No parents and a clan who shunned him for having different looks than the rest. That was the day he took a vow to find the Akatsuki member/members responsible and take their lives just as they took the two very lives that were so precious and dear to him. That day he said to himself "They will know my pain", that day he was no longer the lovable child that had finally found a place, that day he labeled himself an "Avenger".''' '''Genin Years: ''' '''Chunin Years:''' '''Jonin Years: ''' '''Spars and Battles: [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Triple_Threat_Match:_Genin_Face_Off Triple Threat Match: Genin Face Off (2 AP)]''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved by: Man Bun'''